Typically, creation, production, and distribution of customized documents is often logistically complex, lengthy, expensive, and, in many instances, not feasible for small runs. As such, published documents such as marketing material or communications, for example, are created so as to appeal to large audiences of customers, produced in high volume runs for economies of scale, and widely distributed for ease of dissemination. Such approach, however, results in marketing material or communications which are often too general and/or untargeted for specific customers. For example, while only certain portions or sections of the marketing material or communication may be relevant to a customer, the customer must possess the entire document. Unfortunately, a user of the marketing material or communication, such as a sales representative interacting with the customer, is unable to customize and/or personalize the marketing material or communication for the customer.
According, a need exists for producing customized and/or personalized documents for a user and/or a customer at a point-of-need.